Many food and drug administration (FDA)-approved drugs are associated with pseudo-allergic-type reactions as part of their side effect profiles. Prior to the invention described herein, cell lines and methods for determining which drugs are likely to cause a pseudo-allergic-type reaction were needed. Additionally, prior to the invention described herein, methods for reducing the severity of a pseudo-allergic-type reaction and screens for discovering antagonists that block these responses were needed.